<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam Driver XIV (LA Times 2020) {art} by altocello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011318">Adam Driver XIV (LA Times 2020) {art}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello'>altocello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam looking pensively to one side. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam Driver XIV (LA Times 2020) {art}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently read the Nov 2016 <a href="http://hobomagazine.com/interviews/adam-driver/">interview with him for Hobo magazine</a>, in which Adam mentions a poem by Ron Padgett, called "Nothing in That Drawer," where that phrase is simply repeated 14 times. He's got some great thoughts about what the variations introduced as a phrase is repeated can do to reveal more layers of nuance, and how he's drawn to repetition.</p><p>Clearly I'm a sucker for it too. </p><p>The reference photo for this one is a beautiful HQ pic taken by Michael Nadler for the Jan 2020 LA Times photoshoot, with thanks to the <a href="https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles">TheAdamDriverFiles</a> for sharing it with the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xiv.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.</p><p>Say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/altocello">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>